


【无授权翻译】小赌怡情

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB





	1. 赌局日

马茨不停地拨弄着他和赫韦德斯共用的房子里的卧室门把手，终于他打开门，忙不迭地把贝尼推进去然后把他按到床上。马茨用力地吻住贝尼，他觉得他甚至尝到了鲜血的味道。当他们都感到呼吸困难时，马茨中断了这个吻，把注意力转向了贝尼的衣服……

贝尼顺从地抬起胳膊，让马茨拽下他的T恤。那件白色的阿迪T恤落在地板上。然后马茨拽着他短裤的裤带，一把拉下那条短裤，露出贝尼修长苍白的双腿。最后他灰色的内裤也被丢到地上。贝尼赤身裸体地躺着，而马茨还穿着T恤和内裤。这感觉让贝尼颤抖。

“嗯…贝尼，你真美。”马茨说道。他的嘴唇游移到贝尼脖颈，在他的脖颈上留下了印记。

“马茨…”贝尼气喘吁吁地推开马茨。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“就一次，我不能干你吗？”

“不行，”马茨咕哝着，“我不喜欢在下面。”

“但我总是在下面……来吧马茨，至少把你的衣服脱掉。”

“我会的，但我不会在下面。”

贝尼翻个白眼，看着马茨把T恤拉过头顶脱掉，露出他晒黑的皮肤，然后把T恤丢到地上，又剥下自己的短裤。

“求你了，马茨。”他最后一次尝试。

“不行。”马茨只说了这么一句。他抬起身，把手撑在贝尼身后的床头板上，然后把自己的欲望插进贝尼嘴里。马茨呻吟着，贝尼温柔地把他纳入口腔，故意做得很慢。马茨甚至都不会给他一次口活，这控制欲旺盛的混蛋。马茨大声抱怨着，贝尼做得太慢了……太慢了……为了掌握主动，马茨用力而快速地抽插着，每一下都几乎让贝尼窒息。虽然马茨是主导者，但他永远不会伤害贝尼，而这也是贝尼如此深爱马茨的原因。马茨的欲望抽离了贝尼的嘴唇，他的精液拉出银丝挂在贝尼嘴上。

“你还好吗？”马茨温柔地说。

贝尼点点头。“你想要我躺着还是跪起来？”

“躺着。我想看到你的脸。”

“混蛋。”贝尼大笑，把一管润滑塞进马茨手里。贝尼突然的反抗让马茨扬起眉毛。他耸耸肩，把润滑挤到手指上，然后把手指放在贝尼的穴口，在周围按摩着，让贝尼发出呻吟。马茨突然插入第一根手指的第一个关节，贝尼的呼吸急促起来。第一根手指的进入很顺利。他们经常做爱。马茨的阴茎因贝尼对他手指轻松的接纳而抽动。他迅速抽出第一根手指，然后把两根手指一起用力地插回去。它们在贝尼体内抽插，开拓着贝尼的身体，让他能够接纳马茨的分身。马茨插入了三根手指，探索到贝尼身体深处，磨蹭着他的敏感点。直到这时他才抽出了手指。

马茨选了个舒服的跪姿。他的手放在贝尼抬起的大腿下方，阴茎抵在贝尼此时泛着水光的入口然后插了进去。他呻吟着，贝尼紧致而火热的内壁包裹着他。这感觉对于他的欲望来说简直好得令人惊叹。几秒之内他就彻底硬了，他没有给贝尼适应的时间，用力地抽插着。他们两个都发出大声的呻吟。马茨倾身向前，把嘴唇附在贝尼耳边。“为我尖叫吧，贝尼。”他命令着。贝尼翻个白眼，他什么也没说，只是抓紧了马茨的黑色卷发，然后用力地吻住他。马茨的欲望快速地进出着。贝尼中断了这个吻，他的喘息变得粗重。他握住自己硬着的阴茎，疯狂地撸动，跟随着马茨抽插的节奏。不久他就呻吟着射了出来，厚重的白浊蹭在他胸口。贝尼高潮后失神的样子足以把马茨送上极顶。他在贝尼体内用力地射了出来。马茨很快退出了贝尼的身体，在贝尼身边躺下准备睡觉。贝尼蜷伏在马茨强壮的胸膛。

“我明天能干你吗？”贝尼最后说道。

“不行。”

“来吧，马茨……”

“不行。”

“好，那我们来打赌吧……”

“好，我听着。”

“谁赢了明天的比赛，谁就做主人。输掉的人必须要做所有赢家想要做的事。”

“好，那让我们把它变得有趣一点……赢家可以做主一个月。”马茨坏笑着。

“好，那就定了……希望你自信一点。”

“我是很自信啊……”

快速地拥抱了马茨之后，贝尼带着胜利走进沙尔克更衣室。不仅是因为沙尔克击败了多特蒙德，也是因为贝尼获得了支配他男友一个月的权力……这当然是贝尼期待着的一个月了。


	2. 第一天

贝尼当晚回到家的时候发现马茨已经在家里了。他只穿着内裤，把脸埋在书里。贝尼进屋时他从书页间抬起头看向贝尼，“嗨。”

“嗨，我给你准备了个惊喜。”贝尼微笑，他坐在床上，坐在马茨身边。

“什么样的惊喜？”马茨把书放在床头柜上，转向了贝尼。

“一些对我当家做主的这一个月有帮助的东西。”

马茨呻吟着抱怨起来，“不要。”

“抱歉马茨，你要记得，赌约是我可以对你做任何我想做的事。我们需要一个保险箱，马茨。”

马茨睁大了眼睛，“你到底要对我做什么？”

“看，我只是不想让你处于什么痛苦的境地，马茨，我真的很爱你。”

“我也很爱你……所以你给我弄了什么？”马茨的视线落在他手里粉色的包上。

“你今天只会得到两样东西……”贝尼说，然后他拿开了那个粉色的包，把它锁在保险箱里，只拿着一副手铐和一个长相奇怪的粉色东西回来。

“那是什么？为什么是粉色的？”

“因为他们没有蓝色的。”贝尼得意地说。

“以及你一定要把我绑起来吗？我会乖乖的，我保证。”

“就选个安全词，马茨。”

“我应该选什么样的？”

“一个你在做的时候绝对不会提到的词。别啰嗦了，选一个。”

“沙尔克。”马茨坏笑着说。

贝尼拉开手铐，把它们固定在马茨手腕上，然后把它们锁在床上，把钥匙安全地放在床头柜上。他眯起眼盯着马茨。

“这样行吗？不会太紧也没勒进皮肤吧？”

“贝尼，这没关系。我以为你想展示下控制欲的。”

“好，如果这就是你想要的。”贝尼把手放在马茨短裤的裤带上，把短裤撕下来。马茨全身赤裸，暴露在贝尼面前。

贝尼拿起那个粉色的东西，把它推到马茨面前。“这是个肛塞，它会抵着你的前列腺震动……你这个淘气的小荡妇。”

“好，谢谢。”马茨嘲笑道。

“闭嘴。”贝尼厉声说，他正尽自己最大的努力不去笑话马茨脸上的表情。

贝尼从桌上抓过润滑，把它倒在那个巨大的肛塞上，然后把它慢慢地插入马茨的身体，让它水平的底座抵在他的入口。

“这感觉不太坏。”马茨舒服地叹息。

“哦。”贝尼大笑着打开震动。

“操，操，操。”马茨尖叫起来。

“有问题吗，宝贝？”

“没有。”

“很好。”

贝尼走到角落里，他摔上了门，假装他已经离开了房间。但他在门口徘徊着，观察着他的男友……

马茨无助地拉扯着他的束缚。他的肚子上已经有了一滩前液。一层汗水覆盖了他的全身。最糟的是，他的阴茎发痛。他假设他是被允许射出来的，但贝尼可能会不高兴。

“操。”一波相当强烈的震动袭来，他无助地喊出声。这有点过头了。他眼前一片白光，感觉自己比一生中任何时刻都要硬。震动渐渐消失时他高兴地喘息着。

贝尼用遥控再次加大了震动，看着他情人的表情在几秒内从喜悦变成挫败，他笑起来。

“去你的，贝尼，你给我等着。”马茨试图大喊，但出口的声音不过是短促的哀鸣。震动使他疲软的分身几秒内便再次挺起。过分的刺激令人疼痛。一切都很疼，他的后穴，他的分身。不久他的双球便抽紧了，他再次射了出来。他腹部的一滩变成了白色粘稠的一团糟。眼泪在他的黑眼睛里聚集着，直到这时贝尼才同情地关了震动。

“怎么样，亲爱的？”贝尼走回马茨的视线，问道。

“哦，棒极了。”马茨说了个谎。

“哦，好。这也就是说你还可以在坚持一会。”贝尼坏笑起来，转身要走。

“不，求你了贝尼，别这样。这太可怕了。”

“嘘，宝贝，我知道。”贝尼说着，慢慢地拉出了肛塞，轻而易举地塞进了三根手指，“你觉得能承受我的阴茎吗？”

马茨点点头，“来吧。”

“好孩子。以及，如果你表现的足够好，我会把手铐摘下来。”

贝尼把牛仔裤和短裤一起拽下来，把它们从腿上踢下。看着马茨渐渐崩溃已经让他的分身硬了起来。他抬起黑发男人的腿，把自己的阴茎抵在饱受折磨的穴口然后插了进去。幸亏有了那只肛塞，进入的过程很容易，贝尼几秒内便一插到底。他开始抽插，他打在马茨的臀部，那里已经几乎青紫。平常的温柔早已被遗忘，他用力地插入马茨的身体，深深地撞在马茨的前列腺，每次都击中同一点。在贝尼抽插的时候马茨肯定早就又硬得不行了，因为每一次贝尼凶狠地插入他，他都哀求着让自己射出来。贝尼一次又一次用力地操干着他，床颤动起来，吱嘎作响。他的手握住马茨的根部，不让他射出来。“你是个好孩子吗，马茨？”贝尼最终问道，他还在不住地抽插着。“是的，求你让我射吧。”贝尼点点头，和着自己抽插的节奏撸动着马茨的分身。不久马茨的第三次高潮便穿透了他的全身。他的精液射在自己的腹部。天啊，那很痛。马茨叹息着躺回床上，贝尼退出了他的身体。他花了几秒才意识到贝尼在对着他的脸疯狂地撸动着，几下之后温热的白色液体打在马茨脸上，落在他的嘴唇和睫毛。

贝尼在他身边躺下。马茨不是晕过去了就是睡着了。贝尼并不担心，他的胸膛还是正常地起伏着。

“贝尼？”大约半小时后，马茨说。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“我有表现的足够好吗？可以解开我的胳膊了吗？”马茨终于搞清楚了情况。

“哦，我不知道，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得挺好的。”

“好，只有一个条件……”贝尼坏笑起来。

“说吧……”

“不许擦脸……你脸上带着我的东西，看起来非常辣。”

马茨点点头，“好的。”

贝尼探身解开了两副手铐，把它们放在床头柜上。他把马茨的手腕握在手里，在金属固定过的地方打着圈。

“你觉得怎么样，马茨？”

“相当不错。”

“那就好，因为你要记得，你还剩下29天呢。”马茨呻吟起来。

他们俩紧紧相拥，然后睡着了。对于马茨来说，这将是相当漫长的一个月了。


	3. 第二天

当清晨的阳光在贝尼的眼睑上跳跃的时候，贝尼醒来了。几天的休息是他和马茨可以在床上终日共处的最好途径。马茨还睡着，一如既往的好看。

“马茨，醒醒。”贝尼轻轻地晃了他几下。

“不，太早了。”

贝尼下了床，做了他能力范围内所有能做的事来搞出尽可能多的噪音。马茨呻吟着抱怨起来。贝尼从衣柜里抓了一件皇家蓝的球衣，把它带回床上。

“马茨，现在起床。”

“不要。”

“好，如果你现在不起来，我就把你绑在床上，把我能找到的最大的震动棒插进你后面，而且，没错，我已经有这么一根了。”

马茨的眼睛猛地睁开，“我起来了。”

“很好，把这个穿上，坐到我腿上来。”贝尼说着，把球衣扔到马茨脸上。

“没门，我不穿这个。”

“那好吧，我去拿震动棒。”

“别，不要，我这就穿。”

“好孩子。”

贝尼看着马茨一边把皇家蓝的球衣拉到头顶一边嘟囔着什么。虽然马茨并不比贝尼高多少，他的腰部却比贝尼壮实很多。那球衣衬托出他形状优美的腹肌。

“趴到我腿上来，马茨”

“一定要这样吗？”

“如果你不想这么做，你应该先赢得我们的赌局。我可以把你的处境变得比现在糟得多，所以我建议你趴到我腿上来，做个乖一点的小孩。”马茨嘲笑着贝尼的用词但无论如何，他还是乖乖照做了。他面朝下趴在贝尼已经裸露的大腿上。（他们俩是裸着睡的。）

“哦看这漂亮的小屁股，它已经完全为我而准备好了……记住，需要的时候用安全词。”

马茨笑起来，“我好害怕啊。”

“别对你的主人这么说话。”贝尼用力地拍了马茨的屁股，比他预计的力度要大得多。这一下太用力，声音回荡在整个房间，在马茨的臀瓣上留下鲜红的手印。马茨什么也没说，只是呻吟着，这让贝尼更加担心起来。

“马茨，我很抱歉，你还好吗？”

“再来一次。”

贝尼狠狠地打在马茨的臀瓣上。马茨完全没有时间对疼痛作出反应，下一个巴掌便猛地落下。马茨喘着气，这痛感令人惊异。对于贝尼来说，马茨屁股上的手印充满诱惑力，让他不得不再次打在完全相同的位置。贝尼找到了自己的节奏，呼吸，击打，呼吸，击打，呼吸，击打。不久马茨的臀部整个红得发亮。贝尼坏笑着，他出其不意地打在马茨的大腿上，带出黑发男人的一声尖叫。然后他打了马茨的两条腿，在上面留下手印。接着他快速地连续打在马茨的两瓣臀肉上。马茨趴在他腿上哭叫呻吟着。

“贝尼，好痛。”马茨呻吟着说。现在他每一寸皮肤都发红发烫。这看起来真的很辣。贝尼完全无法控制自己，他继续一下下打着。毕竟马茨还没用安全词。这个小荡妇喜欢这样，和他一样喜欢。结束和他恋人之间这场猛烈的游戏时，贝尼的阴茎几乎是抽动着，有些发痛。

“马茨，你硬了吗？”

“硬了。”他喘息着。

“昨晚那场现在还让你敞开着吗？”贝尼没费心去等马茨的回答，而是直接把两根干燥的手指塞进了马茨的后穴。对于马茨来讲，幸运的是他的身体很容易就接纳了贝尼的手指。他放进第三根手指，用它们操干着马茨。他只抽插了几次就把手指拿出来了。

“四肢着地，跪下。”

马茨从贝尼的膝盖上滚下来，用双手和膝盖把自己推高。他红得发亮的屁股高高地翘在空气里，贝尼在身后推了推他。贝尼不带任何温柔地插进他体内，马茨倒吸一口凉气。贝尼重重地插入，整根都没入马茨体内。而他马上又整根抽出，接着再次用力地插了回去，他的手手紧紧抓住马茨的臀肉，那里已经出现青紫的印记。他以一种粗暴有力的节奏操干着身下人。每一次撞击，他的囊袋都击打着马茨已经饱受折磨的臀部。马茨紧紧抓着床单，贝尼的动作没有粘稠润滑的帮助，有些疼痛，但并不是完全不能忍受。马茨现在看起来好得该死，穿着贝尼的球衣，被贝尼狠狠地操干着。就在这时贝尼决定同情他一下。他插得稍稍更深了一点，找到了马茨的前列腺而后每一次都撞在上面。马茨向身前摸去，想要抓住自己硬得发痛流出前液的分身，他的手却被拍开。“不行，只有得到我的允许你才能碰自己。现在，你没遵守命令，那么我们就来看看，没人碰你前面你能不能射出来。”马茨粗喘着，他的分身好像要爆炸。一下又一下的进攻撞击在他的敏感点，他无法控制前液从分身滴落。终于高潮随着最后一次撞击到来，这高潮过于猛烈，马茨的身体向下倒去，他的精液粘在他的躯干和腹部。在这期间贝尼继续操干着他然后突然离开了他的身体……

“怎么了贝尼？”马茨把头靠在他肩上想要看看他的男友要做什么。

“我想要你骑乘。”

“贝尼，我很累了。”

“好吧。”

“谢谢你，贝尼。”

“我就过去把最大那根振动棒拿来。”贝尼邪恶地坏笑起来。

“不，别，我这就骑。”

马茨调转了两人的体位。他双手抓住贝尼身后的床头板，慢慢地坐向那硬挺的分身。他很容易就滑到了阴茎根部，然后开始上下扭动。他的动作慵懒缓慢，因为他此时过于疲惫。贝尼抓住他的髋骨，让他每一次都动得更高更快。最终他们终于找到了能让两个人都舒服的节奏，贝尼终于达到了高潮。他的臀部抽动着，在马茨体内猛烈地射了出来。他继续操干着马茨，直到他的阴茎疲软下来，滑出了马茨的身体。马茨慢慢伏在他身上。

贝尼把马茨推开，让他躺在自己身边。“马茨，你还好吗？”

“嗯……”

“马茨，告诉我，你感觉到底怎么样？”

“嗯……挺好的，就是很困。”

贝尼把他圈进怀里，温柔地玩弄着他头顶汗湿的黑色卷毛，有些头发粘在马茨前额。“嘘，睡吧，宝贝。”

“对了，马茨。”短暂的沉默后，贝尼开口。

“怎么了？”

“记着，你还剩28天呢。”他咯咯笑着说。


	4. 第三天

训练结束，马茨满身是汗，筋疲力竭地回到家。下午的训练课糟糕透顶，不过还有更糟的事情，那就是这训练课有两节。马茨把外套，背包和鞋子丢在过道然后上了楼。那张床现在看起来舒服得很。他脱掉衬衫，碰到贝尼留下的青紫印记时不满地咂咂嘴，接着他踢掉自己的运动短裤。马茨躺在床上睡着了，只穿着一条短裤，被子还压在他身下。

“马茨？”一小时后，贝尼结束了自己的训练，他走进房间，目光落在自己床上几乎全裸的躯体上。在马茨身上尝试那根震动棒的机会终于来了。他把那根皇家蓝颜色的震动棒从保险箱里拿出来，飞快地把保险箱锁上，然后回到床边。马茨正伸展四肢躺着，贝尼轻轻晃了他一下，他就翻身趴在了床上。神灵们今天一定是站在贝尼这一边了……他从床头柜抓过那两副手铐，把马茨的手腕铐在床柱上，没有捆他的脚踝。

贝尼把马茨灰色的短裤拽下来，露出他红肿的臀部，臀瓣上还有贝尼手掌形状的淤青。他迅速地涂了些润滑在马茨穴口，接着在震动棒上涂了一大堆润滑，然后把震动棒抵在入口。他快速地一推，它慢慢沉进马茨的身体里。贝尼花了一会才把那东西整个推进去。马茨的甬道比贝尼最初想象的干燥得多，不过最后那震动棒还是被推到了手柄处，它扁平的底座抵着马茨的穴口。马茨还睡着，这个懒虫。

十分钟后马茨醒来了，双手被绑着，屁股火烧一样疼，而且，很显然，在这场折磨中不知是什么时候他的分身已经硬了……

“贝尼？”马茨虚弱地叫着。

“马茨？你还好吗？”

“哦，还好是你。我以为我被哪个色情狂绑架了，最后发现却是我的男友。”马茨为自己的笑话大笑起来。

“喂！”贝尼狠狠地打在马茨屁股上。为了忍住笑意，他不得不咳嗽起来。

贝尼拉拽着马茨后穴里的震动棒，然后费力地把它插回去。润滑远远不够，而且那震动棒比贝尼的尺寸大得多，不过最终他还是把它抽出了一半，然后使劲插回去。“啊……”马茨呻吟着。贝尼不确定这是因为他戳到了马茨的敏感点，还是因为疼痛。不过不管因为什么，马茨都还没用他的安全词，所以贝尼又做了一次。最后马茨的甬道越发松弛，贝尼终于成功地把震动棒整根拉出又插回了。

“真是淫荡的孩子呢，马茨(Matsi)。”贝尼笑起来，把一根指头按在那根把马茨撑满的震动棒旁边，然后把手指插了进去。

“操，贝尼。”马茨哭叫出声，剧烈的疼痛，一滴泪水从他脸颊滑落。

“嘘……没关系的，马上就好了。”贝尼说着握住了震动棒的手柄，让它停顿了几分钟，好让马茨适应那种痛感。马茨慢慢平静下来，贝尼开始用他的手指插入马茨，那种无法忍受的火辣辣的痛感最后变成快感的火焰。在紧致的后穴里，贝尼强行用力抽插着手指来尽可能多的扩张马茨的甬道。马茨并没料到贝尼抽插手指的速度这样快，疼痛贯穿了他的全身。“啊……”马茨用力咬住嘴唇，血丝从下巴滴落，但他依旧没有用安全词，所以贝尼继续着。最后他放进了四根手指。疼痛早已被马茨搁在了一边，某种意义上他正在享受被填得这样满的感觉。

贝尼抽出手指，震动棒还在里面，他看着马茨的穴口有多松弛。“真是个小婊子，我打赌你这里能再塞进去一根。”然后贝尼就把他自己的分身插了进去，就在那根假阴茎旁边。

“贝尼，求求你，不要了，不要了，这太多了……”马茨叫出声，他身体里疼痛让他感觉很糟糕。

“嘘……马上就会好了。”贝尼把自己的分身挤了进去，然后插到了底。什么温热湿润的东西触到了他的分身，这只能意味着马茨在流血……贝尼多给了马茨点时间适应，然后开始戳弄，一开始只是很浅，然后每一下都越来越深，越来越深。

“贝尼，停下……”马茨是真的在哭了，贝尼无视了他的眼泪，他继续着，加快了抽插的速度。

“贝尼，求你了。沙尔克，沙尔克……”

贝尼这时才注意到马茨是真的想要停下。罪恶感如同滚水冲刷着他的全身。贝尼马上抽了出来，带出了血流。然后他把两副手铐都解开，把那个更强壮的男人拥在怀里。

“马茨，我很抱歉。”贝尼说着，他几乎哭了出来。他的手在马茨后背上下摩挲着。

马茨点点头，“很抱歉让你失望了。”

“马茨(Matsi)，别这么想，我永远不想伤害你的。”

“不管怎么说，我很抱歉。”马茨的脸埋在贝尼胸口，他的声音闷闷的。

“马茨，你想终止我们的赌约吗？”贝尼说。他的手臂仍牢牢把马茨的肩膀搂在怀里。伤害马茨依旧让他感觉难过。

马茨抬起头，他的眼睛因为泪水的原因而发红。“不，我是个言出必行的人。”

贝尼大笑起来，“即使我伤害了你吗？”

“你不是故意的，而且，可能我出了点血，不过我才刚刚开始享受呢。”

“明天我们再继续我们的惩罚吧。”贝尼邪恶地搓搓手。

“我是对的，你就是个色情狂。”

贝尼继续抚摸着马茨的后背，直到他睡着。几分钟后贝尼也睡着了，他流着泪，出于负罪感。但他依旧盼望着明天为他的男友找个没那么疼的惩罚。贝尼觉得马茨大概是对的，他就是个色情狂。


	5. 第四天

“贝尼？”马茨喃喃道。今早醒来的时候，他感觉浑身相当酸痛，但是却有种解脱感。不管怎么说，贝尼并没有故意去严重地伤害他——虽然他看起来是那样的。  
“怎么了，Matsi？”年长一点的男人翻过身面对着他的爱人，看起来很愉快的样子。  
“你今天想要我做什么？我还是感觉有点酸痛，大概明天之前我都不能让你做得太猛烈了。”  
贝尼摇摇头，“不，我今天给你准备了点柔和的东西。我会给你的屁股留一天的恢复时间。”  
“谢谢您，主人？”  
“好孩子。”贝尼笑起来，揉揉马茨的头，马茨也跟着笑起来了。  
“所以我们今天要做什么？”  
贝尼无视了这个问题。“你猜怎么着？”  
“怎么啦？”  
“明天是国际比赛日了，我要在训练的时候往你的屁股里放个跳蛋。”  
马茨大笑，“尤吉会杀了我的。”  
“如果你表现得像个乖宝宝，那他什么也不会知道的。”  
马茨笑得更厉害了，“如果他杀了我，那就都怪你。”  
“所以你同意了？”  
马茨考虑了一下，“是的。”  
“好孩子，这提醒了我今天的活动安排。”贝尼说着跳下床，向保险箱走过去。回来的时候，他手里拿着根很粗的牵引绳。  
“你想让我做一只狗狗，是吗？”  
贝尼的脸红了起来，“是的。看，我给你准备了给你定制的项圈。”  
马茨大笑起来。他抚摸着项圈上写着“Mats”的银字，“好吧。”  
“马茨，从现在开始，我要你进入角色。除非我允许你说话，否则你不可以说；你得四肢着地爬行；你要按照指令行事；最重要的是，今天我会听取你的意见，如果你在任何方面觉得不舒服，那你可以告诉我，你明白了吗？”  
“好的，贝——”贝尼挑起眉，“好的，主人。”

贝尼抓过项圈，把他系在马茨脖子上，检查了两次，确保马茨的气管没有被勒到，那个项圈也不会造成什么不适。然后他把牵引绳固定在上面——那绳子本来是马茨家的狗Coco的。

“来吧，马茨。”贝尼站起来，轻轻地拉着牵引绳，引导着马茨跟着他，马茨显得相当温顺。很幸运，马茨和他租的房子是个平房，否则让马茨下楼可能就会变成一件很困难的事。

“你呆在这！”他们到达客厅时贝尼冲他喊道。然后贝尼走开了。马茨笑出声，他觉得这样很蠢，不过没什么不舒服的，即使他现在全裸着在家里走来走去。几分钟之后，贝尼拿着两盘培根回来了。他把其中一盘放在马茨面前，端着另一盘坐到了沙发上。

“马茨，这是你的早饭。就提醒你一下，你可以用手。”马茨点点头，往嘴里抓了片肉，然而接下来超难吃的味道席卷全身，他几乎吐出来。为什么贝尼总是一定要把培根煎糊？马茨费了好大的劲儿才把贝尼给他的三块肉吃完，他转过身，看见贝尼四仰八叉地躺在沙发上。

“马茨，过来。”贝尼勾勾手指。马茨顺从地向他的男友爬过去。贝尼把一只手插进马茨的头发里，揉着他乱糟糟的黑色卷发。  
“Matsi，你是不是一个好孩子呀？”  
“怎么了，主人？”  
“你想跟我坐一起吗？”  
马茨点点头，他往前一窜，想要到沙发上去，却被贝尼阻止了。马茨疑惑地抬起头，迎上贝尼的目光。  
“有一个条件。”  
“什么条件？”  
“你要给我口一发，让我射出来才行。”贝尼说着把自己的牛仔裤和短裤一起拽了下来，让他此时还没抬头的小兄弟露出来。  
“荣幸之至。”马茨迅速上前，用手握住贝尼的欲望撸动了几下，然后让他半勃的性器凑近自己的嘴巴。马茨让他的欲望蹭在自己的嘴唇和面颊上，贝尼呻吟起来，他这才把他的欲望纳入口腔。几秒内，马茨让这欲望在自己的口腔里整根进出。贝尼几乎是马上把一只手插进马茨的头发里，他紧紧抓着马茨的头发，快速地摆动着胯骨在马茨嘴里抽插，几乎每一下都顶到喉咙里。然后他暂停下来，强迫马茨弯下身，把他的头按下去，他的鼻子都埋进了贝尼的耻毛中。直到这时马茨才发出了一声被呛到的声音。贝尼松开手，“你还好吗？”贝尼盯住马茨泪汪汪的棕色双眼。马茨点点头。于是贝尼继续用力地抽插着、顶弄着他的喉咙。毫无预警地，贝尼射出来。大量浓稠厚重的精液显然惊到了马茨，他剧烈地咳嗽起来。

贝尼迅速地抽出自己的阴茎，然后用力拍着马茨的后背，直到他不再咳嗽。马茨晒黑的脸颊泛着红色，他脸上有一层薄薄的汗。  
“Matsi，你确定你没事吗？”  
马茨点点头，“我只是没准备好面对这么多。”  
贝尼大笑起来，“起来吧，宝贝，你真是个好孩子。”

马茨按照要求做了，他跳到沙发上，躺在贝尼大张的双腿中间。他的头搁在贝尼的胸膛，听着他有力的心跳声。贝尼伸出手，温柔地梳理着马茨的卷发。  
“你今天上午表现得真好，Matsi。”  
“嗯——”马茨只应了这么一声。他把头埋在贝尼胸前，语音因此含糊不清。  
“马茨你睡着了吗？”贝尼笑起来。  
“我喜欢这么靠在你怀里，你需要我做什么吗？”马茨听起来已经很疲倦了。  
“没事，宝贝，没事的。我想要你休息。”

马茨什么也没说，几秒之内一点点沉默充满了房间，直到贝尼再次开口，“马茨，你不舒服吗？”  
“没事，只是咳嗽得太累了。”  
“Matsi，你期待明天吗？”  
“当然啦，屁股里塞着个跳蛋去训练，然后被尤吉踢屁股。”马茨爆发出一阵大笑。  
“至少这一切不剩几天了。”

贝尼让马茨靠在他胸膛上睡着了，毕竟明天可是有个大日子等着他。


	6. 第五天

马茨躺倒在床上。在此之前，他全程围观了贝尼打开行李的过程。然后，贝尼忽然向他走来，手里拿着震动棒。至少他今天只有下午一节训练课。

“现在，跪下，把短裤和内裤都脱了。”贝尼喊叫着命令他。马茨按照指令做了。他翻过身，用双手和膝盖把自己撑起来，然后把训练短裤和里面的内裤一起拽下来。他的屁股就这样高高地翘在空气里。  
贝尼用手指磨蹭着马茨身上那些正在消退的淤青。  
“现在我要把它放进去了，可以吗？”  
“好的。”马茨点点头。  
贝尼从桌上抓过润滑，然后往那只粉色的震动棒上倒了一点点。他把震动棒抵在马茨的穴口，那东西轻松地滑了进去，直到扁平的底座抵住穴口。  
“完美。”贝尼说，他重重地拍了下马茨的屁股，然后打开了震动。  
“唔……”马茨呻吟了一声。  
“来吧，性感的小荡妇，我们得去训练课了。”

马茨从床上爬起来，套上自己的内裤和短裤。贝尼正好选在这个时刻开大了震动。“啊！”马茨几乎是在尖叫了。  
贝尼笑起来，“在场上你可不能这样，是不是？”  
“嗯，幸运的是你训练的时候不能把这玩意开大，因为你也得训练。”  
“哦我亲爱的马茨，我有个计划。”贝尼开玩笑地拍了下马茨的屁股。  
“什么？”  
“来吧，我们该走了，不管怎样，你一会就知道了。”

马茨和贝尼离开了宾馆房间，走到训练场上。其他队员已经下来训练了。

“尤吉？”  
“怎么了，赫韦德斯？”  
“我有点不舒服，我能坐在边线这边吗？”  
“可以，你看起来有点苍白。”  
“谢谢。”贝尼走到一边的时候，冲着马茨相当邪恶地微笑起来。他坐到训练场边的一条长凳上去了。

“胡梅尔斯，继续训练，就算没有他你肯定也能挺过一节训练课的。”  
“嗯……是的。”马茨用力咬住嘴唇，一阵强烈的震动穿透他四肢百骸，让他想要当场射出来。马茨走到一边去跟剩下的队友汇合了。  
“胡梅尔斯，为什么你要那样走路？你受伤了吗？”  
“啊，没有。”  
尤吉摇摇头，“跑吧。”

马茨可怜地喘息着。第一次高潮冲刷着全身。贝尼给他的这个速度太快了，他已经射在了内裤里。他因为自己两腿间磨蹭着的黏腻的触感而难堪。而且，他依旧要面对更多的折磨。训练课刚刚开始。

“为什么你要那样走路？”马里奥·格策坏笑着对他说。  
“因为……”马茨停住了。他没心情搭理这小崽子。  
“如果是因为你和马尔科又瞎搞了的话，我一定会亲手杀了你。”  
“啊！”马茨尖叫起来。该死的贝尼。  
“这他妈什么鬼？”马里奥窃笑起来，他走开去找站在一边的马尔科了。该死的蠢货。

不久，整支队伍集合准备训练。尤吉把他们五人一组进行分组，进行一次五人制对抗的训练课。

“诺伊尔、胡梅尔斯、格罗茨克罗伊茨、格策和罗伊斯对魏登费勒、博阿滕、克罗斯、施魏因斯泰格和穆勒。”

除了屁股里挥之不去的震动，比赛开局对于马茨和他们队还是很顺利的。贝尼让震动维持在一个比较低的频率，直到托马斯试图射门，马茨飞奔拦截，这时剧烈的震动传遍他全身。他从头顶到脚趾——每一寸都为之颤栗。托马斯最终进了球，而马茨倒在地上缩成一团。

“这他妈怎么回事啊马茨？”曼努埃尔厉声问道。  
“哥们，你没事吧？”马尔科俯视着他。  
“呵呵，马茨可犯了大错了。”托马斯几乎是歇斯底里地大笑起来。  
“胡梅尔斯，起来，继续比赛。”尤吉也走过来围观他。

马茨爬起来继续比赛，现在这真的是纯粹的折磨了。然后事情又变得稍微好些了，马尔科甚至还扳平了比分。然后马茨今天的第二次高潮降临了，几秒之内，他大脑一片空白。他不加思索地大声呻吟起来，直到脑子里闪亮的白光消失。马茨发现所有人都震惊地盯着他看。  
“你确定你没问题吗，马茨？”马尔科圈住他肩膀，“我上次见你这个表情还是我把你搞射了的时候呢。”  
“我后背有点痛，现在好了。”  
尤吉点点头，“好的，马茨，坚持下去吧。”

比赛继续，对于马茨来说，幸运的是贝尼调低了震动的频率，他们得以以3-2的比分获胜。之后的两个进球分别来自马尔科和马里奥。马茨走过去，和他的队友们一起坐在草皮上，看着其他组的比赛。贝尼又调大了振动频率，最初的五分钟，马茨坐立不安，然后，老天呐，第三次高潮正层层叠叠地堆积起来。他一泄而出，由于过度刺激，这一次比上一次更加痛苦。

最后，妈的，终于到了最后，训练课终于结束了。马茨为自己居然能活着挺过训练课并且没再高潮两次而感谢上帝。然后在他走下训练场的路上，一波剧烈的快感传遍他全身，惊得他摔倒在地。高潮再次到来，然而只有疼痛，让他感觉不那么真实，他什么也射不出来。马茨躺在地上抬头看，他感觉自己整个人都是晕的。  
“你今天是怎么了，胡梅尔斯？”这就是马茨在彻底晕过去之前听到的最后一句话了。

“马茨，马茨。”贝尼叫着他的名字。  
马茨醒了，周遭的景物看起来不那么熟悉。“我在哪？”  
“医院。”贝尼充满同情地看着他。  
“为什么？”  
贝尼叹口气，“他们以为你有什么严重状况，但只是因为你前列腺高潮了。我很抱歉。”  
让贝尼放心的是，马茨爆发出一阵大笑。“你总有一天要弄死我。”  
“还有25天了。”  
“好吧，见鬼了。”


	7. 第六天

贝尼看着他在宾馆床上熟睡的爱人，微笑了起来。他看见润滑放在床头柜上，便把它抓过来，快速地把它涂在自己的手指上。不管做什么，他都想获得他爱人的允准。

“Matsi，醒醒，醒醒。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”马茨轻喘一声，一根湿润的手指戳在了他的入口处。  
“这样可以吗，马茨？”  
“嗯，没问题。”  
马茨一点头，贝尼便把那根充分润滑过的湿润的手指用力塞了进去。马茨呜咽着抱怨起来，因为贝尼什么都没做，那根指头只是待在那里不动。“你在干嘛？”马茨把屁股向后推去，去迎合那根手指。“Matsi，别淘气，要不然我就得把你绑起来了。”马茨点点头，他还能做什么呢？

最后，该死的最后，贝尼终于开始用手指抽插，频率很慢，几乎没有什么用，不过对于马茨，总好过什么也没有，“求你了，贝尼，再加一根手指，或者至少他妈的快一点。”贝尼嘲笑着他爱人可怜的耐心，“宝贝儿，你没必要说脏话的是不是？”但不管怎么说，贝尼还是加快了速度。他没有进入太深，没有碰到马茨的前列腺，但只是这种快速的抽插就已经足够让马茨发出一声低低的呜咽。

贝尼把手指抽出来。马茨几乎尖叫起来。贝尼是终于要加一根手指进来了吗？然而事实远非如此，年长些的男人转而用手指探摸他的穴口。“贝尼，求——你了！”马茨呻吟着，年长些的男人轻笑起来。“这么急吗……”贝尼把手指插到关节的位置又抽回来。他快速地重复着这个动作。贝尼每一次进入他，马茨都呜咽呻吟着。他不知道这到底是愉悦还是折磨，不过不管是什么，他都并不想让贝尼停下。

随着时间的推移，马茨感觉越来越挫败。从贝尼把那第一根指头塞进他身体的时候到现在，像是过了几个小时，然而在他身体里的依旧是那一根指头。并不是说马茨不喜欢贝尼的手指，远非如此，只不过是他需要再一根手指——至少这样。马茨决定掌握主动，他把屁股向贝尼推去，或者至少他试着这样，因为贝尼的另一只手紧紧地握着他的髋骨来阻止他乱动。“我告诉你了，别淘气，马茨。”“好的，当然不会的，主人。”马茨咯咯笑着说，虽然诡异的是，他还挺喜欢叫贝尼“主人”的。

让马茨高兴的是，贝尼把手指插得深了些，找到了马茨的前列腺。“啊——”马茨愉悦地呻吟着，每一次指头插进马茨的身体，都正好撞到他想要的那个位置，虽然最终，即使这种愉悦感也让人感觉挫败。前列腺上的快感很棒，不过为什么一直只有一根指头？

“贝尼，你硬了吗？”马茨尽可能让自己的语气天真些。“硬了，怎么了？”“因为这太他妈折磨人了，你不想插进来吗？”马茨喘息着，然后又因最近自己变得如此无耻而畏缩了一下。“哦Matsi，，那可不是我的计划。”贝尼的回答让马茨喘不过气来。那么他该死的计划是什么？

几秒后，马茨感觉到又一根手指在入口处探摸。这是一种解脱。第二根手指和第一根一样轻易地滑进了他的身体。贝尼又减慢了速度，懒散又缓慢地抽插着。对于马茨来说，这灼痛感很棒，带来的愉悦感也很棒，不过这该死的节奏是不够的，当马茨被手指操得更开、灼痛也渐渐消退时，它甚至更令人感到难受了。

贝尼终于还是加大了动作，他开始加快了手指的抽插，快速地撞击着他的前列腺。他甚至伸开两指，又在甬道里屈伸着。马茨呻吟着，他终于感觉好起来，眼睛里有什么在闪烁。这实际上感觉不赖。差不多到时候了，马茨终于感受到快感的堆积，他几乎等不及要射出来，即使他的男朋友只是用手指在操他。

令马茨惊讶的是，他感受到售后的一只手抓住了他的硬挺，却只是用手指轻柔地抚触，不过聊胜于无。终于，贝尼捉住他的包皮，虽然他只是轻轻地把它翻下来。马茨不知道是该向后去迎合贝尼的手指，还是向前去迎接贝尼的手，不过不管怎样，马茨终于开始享受这一切了。

马茨已经濒临高潮有一阵了，尤其是贝尼开始好好地握着他的欲望不断地撸动。现在，马茨全身都能感受到快感的浪潮迅速地传遍他全身。他要到了。他的高潮如同一班快车碾过他全身。他蜷起身体，但当他即将释放他的精液，他竟然什么都没射出来。马茨尖叫着，他的快感需要得到释放，有什么阻止了他，不过是什么？马茨向下看了一眼，他看见贝尼紧紧握着他的硬挺，不让他射出来。“你在做什么？”马茨几乎因为需要射而哭出来了。“我在努力延长你的高潮。”贝尼无辜地耸耸肩。

“但我得射出来。”马茨说，他眼里蓄满泪水，因为他迫切的欲望。贝尼温柔地看着他。“嘘，宝贝，我知道。你很快就可以了，我只是想让你再等一会儿，行吗？”马茨只是点点头并擦去了眼泪。终于，那种急切的射精的欲望消退了，贝尼松开手。

贝尼又开始了前后的动作，他以一种慢得令人发指的速度动作着，马茨都想转身打他一顿。不过随着时间推移，贝尼又开始加快速度，磨蹭着他的前列腺，并且用同样的节奏撸动他的前端。感觉还不错，让人感觉不太满足，不过还不错。阴茎的痛感减弱了些，射精的欲望正慢慢重新堆叠起来。伴随着贝尼加快的动作，快感的浪潮又回来了。马茨呻吟着，翘起屁股，射精的欲望伴着高潮再次降临。他体内的手指迅速动作着。就在他快要射出来的时候，贝尼又一次握住了他的硬挺。

“贝尼，求你了，我真的需要射出来。”他又流出了泪水。“嘘，这是最后一次了，我保证，甜心。”贝尼的话语在他印在马茨脖颈上细碎的吻中变得支离破碎，“你能再坚持一下吗，这次我保证你可以射，好不好？”“好的，主人。”马茨抽泣着，贝尼的心都要碎了。再一次，射精的欲望减弱了，马茨变得对前后的刺激更加敏感起来。他的呻吟变成了小小的呜咽。

他俯下身用同样的速度撸动贝尼的阴茎，年长些的男人的手指很快又找到了他的前列腺，他们俩的呻吟声在宾馆房间里回荡着。马茨对隔壁的马里奥和马尔科一点也不同情，因为他俩八成也在做类似的事。突然，马茨射了出来，这次没有什么能阻止他的。他的精液喷溅在他自己的腹部和腿上，留下温热的、白色的条纹。几秒后贝尼也缴械投降，他射在马茨的手里。

“舔干净。”贝尼命令道。马茨耸耸肩，把手指送进嘴里，他舔舐着每一根手指，品尝着贝尼高潮的味道。他把手指抽出来的时候发出了很大的一声，然后他瘫倒在羽绒被上。  
“好累啊，贝尼。”  
“嘘，你睡吧，没关系。你今天表现得非常好。”贝尼抚摸着马茨汗津津的头发，他很快就在贝尼的怀里睡着了。

马茨只剩下24天了.


	8. 第十三天

贝尼和马茨都在跟随国家队出征。贝尼有个很棒的惊喜，准备在马茨醒来的时候给他。他坐在床对面的椅子上，看着他的杰作，然后拿起一本书，等待他的爱人醒来。

马茨呻吟着醒来，他眨着眼，喘息着环顾四周。贝尼（或者至少说他希望是贝尼）把他的手捆在了他头顶，一只口塞被固定在他嘴里。不知怎么回事，他被摆成了跪姿。除了手上的绳子以外，马茨全身赤裸。啊，还有在他挺立的阴茎上紧紧绑着的一根细细的蓝丝带。

“哦，睡美人终于醒了。”  
马茨看着贝尼放下书，向他被绑住的位置走过来。他一过来就捉住马茨的乳头，拧动着揉捏着，让那敏感的乳尖红肿而刺痛。马茨含着口塞呜咽着，然而只有口水顺着粉红色的球体边缘滑落，看起来十分羞耻。贝尼吻了下他的鬓角。  
“在今天晚上结束之前你就会求我把我的阴茎插到你紧紧的屁股里去。嗯，现在没那么紧了，是不是？你就是个小荡货，不是吗？”  
马茨不知道贝尼想要什么样的回答，于是他只是点点头作为回应。  
“好孩子。”

马茨别无选择，只能看着贝尼迅速地润滑了两根手指，然后把它们塞进他的后穴。贝尼没有给马茨适应的时间便开始了进攻。马茨在口塞的阻隔下大声地呜咽着，在令人愉悦的疼痛感中翘起他的屁股，贝尼给了他的身体无尽的愉悦，他的欲望都为之抽搐。  
“你喜欢吗，马茨？”贝尼看着马茨的脸，然后又开了口，“我觉得你喜欢。让我们来看看我为你准备的下一个项目，嗯？”  
贝尼在他的包里翻找着。他把包放在床边了，这样更方便些。终于，他找到了他的目标，然后他举着那个大号的肛塞在马茨面前挥舞。  
“同意就点头，拒绝就摇头。”马茨点点头，贝尼迅速地润滑了那只肛塞，把它温柔地塞进了马茨翕张的穴口。在肛塞被放进他身体时，马茨把头向后仰去，呻吟起来。

“你被口塞堵住的时候，为我呻吟的声音听起来真可爱。不过那张嘴里可不止有好听的呻吟声吧。”贝尼眨眨眼，这使马茨颤栗起来。  
趁着马茨没有看他，贝尼从包里抽出一条鞭子。他并不想吓到马茨，于是他用那条皮鞭磨蹭着马茨肌肉结实的臀瓣，来作为一种警告。然后他用皮鞭抽打马茨的皮肤。马茨呜咽着，身体前倾。鞭打让他过于疼痛，然而与此同时，这感觉也很不错。马茨再次呻吟起来，因为每一次动作都把肛塞推得更深，顶到他的前列腺上去。贝尼现在更用力地挥舞着那条粗糙的皮鞭。响亮的鞭打声在房间里回响，伴随着皮鞭的挥动，马茨身上留下一道道红痕。贝尼改变了节奏，快速地鞭打着马茨两侧的臀瓣。最终，贝尼越来越用力地鞭打着，直到马茨的臀瓣变得通红。眼泪在马茨眼中蓄满，津液不断流下。即使这真的很痛，马茨也热爱这种感觉。

贝尼抓住他男友体内肛塞扁平的底座，然后快速地把它拔出来。马茨发出被闷住的挫败的叫喊。贝尼坏笑着，把皮鞭冰冷的金属手柄抵在马茨的穴口。

贝尼把鞭子的手柄推进去，立刻开始用它操弄起马茨来。因为鞭柄的长度问题，马茨的腺体更好找了。贝尼用鞭柄一次又一次碾压着马茨的腺体，更快速、更用力地操弄着他，直到年轻人膝盖发软。直到这时，贝尼才让那冰冷的金属滑出来。他把它团成一团扔在床上，就在马茨身边。然后他走开了。几秒之后，他带着另一个肛塞和一根看起来更可怕的鞭子回来了。贝尼坐回床上，然后把新的肛塞塞进马茨体内。马茨呜咽起来，流下了更多的津液。贝尼把肛塞推到底，然后拿起了皮鞭。

贝尼拉开牛仔裤，不过没脱衣服，只是让性器的头部从衣料的纤维中探出来。贝尼解开马茨的口塞，让口塞掉在地板上的一滩津液之中。稍微年长的人什么也没说，只是粗暴地抓着马茨的头发，把自己的欲望顶在马茨湿润的嘴唇上。

“吸它。”贝尼命令道。他用那只仍旧抓着马茨头发的手把自己的欲望推进年轻人的口中。马茨舔舐着阴茎的顶端，用舌头挑逗着顶端的小孔。贝尼呻吟着，声音里带着恼怒。  
“把它都含进去。”贝尼厉声说，一边用力地拉扯着马茨的头发。  
马茨按要求做了。几乎是立刻一寸一寸地吞进了贝尼的阴茎，直到它顶到他的咽喉深处。马茨感到一阵轻微的恶心。贝尼把马茨拉近，抵在自己的胯部，强迫他吞得更深。直到马茨的眼睛里溢出泪水，贝尼才放过了他。在贝尼离开他咽喉的时候，马茨咳嗽起来。  
“抱歉，甜心。你还好吗？”贝尼这次温柔地抚摸着马茨的头发。  
“很好。”马茨微笑起来，一滴前液顺着他的下巴流下来。  
“你想让我停下吗？”  
“不，我要你操我。”  
“你已经获得了被操的权力。不过射嘛……嗯，还不行。”  
“贝尼，求你了，操我。”  
“乐意效劳，你这小骚货。”

贝尼试了试马茨手上的绳子，确保它们是舒服的，不至于在皮肤上感觉太紧。马茨呻吟着抱怨起来——贝尼把他的脸按在枕头上，而他的手还被绑着没法动弹。贝尼把三根手指按进马茨渴求着他的穴口，然后用这三根手指开始干他。  
“像你这样的小婊子怎么还是这么紧？”马茨咯咯的笑声被枕头闷住了。  
马茨因突来的空虚感而呜咽，因为贝尼突然把手指抽出来了。马茨感觉到贝尼阴茎的顶端按在他穴口，空虚感很快消失了。

马茨呜咽着，感觉自己随着贝尼的深入而张开。他弓起背，试图让贝尼进得更深。贝尼笑起来，把马茨的屁股按回床垫上。在贝尼最终触到那一点之前，他一寸寸地推进。马茨毫无尊严地呜咽着。然后贝尼开始整根地进出，马茨喘息起来。他把脸闷在枕头里，尖叫着。  
“不行，”贝尼抓着马茨的头发，让他抬起头，“我想听见你。”  
“好的。”马茨露出个坏笑。  
贝尼又来了这么一次。这次马茨叫得更大声了。贝尼喜欢这样，他的马茨可以很能喊。  
“好孩子，就是这样。”  
贝尼用力抓着马茨的臀肉，明天肯定会淤血。马茨的臀瓣上已经布满了青紫，有的变黑了，有的是即将褪去的黄色。贝尼开始用又快又用力的节奏操干着马茨，他呻吟着，喘息着，随着他的冲刺越来越用力，他的高潮也近了。他到达顶峰，用自己火热厚重的精液填满了马茨。

贝尼迅速地抽了出来，把肛塞插回马茨的身体，把自己的精液封在了马茨体内。  
马茨喘息着，不能射精让他感到挫败。他的阴茎感到疼痛。由于那根依旧绑在阴茎上的丝带，他的分身已经变成了发亮的红色。  
“求你，让我射吧。”

贝尼给马茨的请求的回应，是在他已经饱受折磨的臀肉上又狠狠地打了一下。“还不行，宝贝儿。在你获得这权力之前，我想要你在让我射一次。”  
贝尼粗暴地让马茨仰面躺下，拿出另一条绳子来，把他的双手绑在床柱上。

马茨已经无法挣脱束缚，贝尼很满意，他拿起了鞭子。  
“是时候惩罚一下你的欲望了。”  
“什么？”  
当鞭子有力地落下，打在马茨欲望的顶端时，他瞬间就明白了这是什么意思。每次皮鞭用力落在他皮肤上，马茨都发出尖叫。贝尼在击打顶端、柱身和双球之间切换着。  
“你喜欢吗，马茨？”  
“喜欢，这很好。”马茨的声音从咬紧的牙关里挤出来。  
“好孩子，你想射吗？”  
“不，我想要你射。”马茨几乎是哭着说。

贝尼最后用力打了马茨的的柱身一下，然后把鞭子扔在地上。他抓住肛塞的底部，抽插了几次，只是想挑逗马茨一下，然后把它一下拔出来。  
“我猜我得再操这淫荡的小洞一次了，是吗？”  
“求你，是的，用力。”马茨喘息着。

贝尼抬起马茨的臀部，快速地把自己推进去。他没在里面待着，而是又整根抽出来再整根插进去。这节奏相当快，也相当用力。在一次次的抽插中，他的手指深深地陷进马茨的臀肉。马茨没力气了，他在贝尼身下喘息哀求，渴望得到释放。贝尼没用多久就高潮了，新的精液和上一次的混在一起。贝尼抽出来，精液也随之流出。

“我猜这次该到你了，嗯？”  
“求你。”

贝尼解开了马茨分身上的束缚，年轻人如释重负地叹息，分身上的血液循环恢复了正常。贝尼把马茨握在手里，尽量快速地撸动着。这用不了多久，马茨今天已经经受了太多，几秒内他就射在了贝尼手里。

马茨叹息着，在枕头堆里躺下来。  
“清理干净，你这个脏孩子。”四根手指插进他的嘴巴，而这一句是马茨得到的唯一警告。他把每一滴自己的精液从贝尼的手指上舔干净，尽量不去嗅闻自己的味道。贝尼满意于自己的手指被清理干净，然后他把它们抽了出来。

贝尼躺下来，把马茨抱在怀里，马茨把头靠在贝尼的肩膀上。年长一点的青年冲着马茨微笑，把那些汗津津的卷发抓在手里，轻轻地抚弄着它们。  
“你还好吗，宝贝儿？”贝尼最后说。  
“还好，就是很累。”  
贝尼点点头，“那你就睡吧，我的小情人，你今天已经很棒了。”  
马茨睡着了。他喜欢贝尼玩弄他的头发。在马茨睡去之后，贝尼温柔地把他的身子放在了床上。  
他刚要去拿起他的书，卧室的门就被人敲响了。  
“你还好吗，马茨？”马尔科的声音从门外传来。贝尼翻了个白眼，然后打开门。

“嗨，马尔科，怎么了？”  
马尔科眯起眼：“这不是马茨的房间吗？”  
“是的，他在睡觉，怎么了？”  
“在我的房间听来，他好像要被杀了一样。”  
“没有，他很好。”

马尔科扫视了一下贝尼身后，他看见地上散落着口塞、皮鞭和润滑剂。  
“如果他受伤了，那你可得小心点。”马尔科严厉地说。  
“我告诉你了，他没事。”  
“我可盯着你呢，贝尼迪克特。”

贝尼翻了个白眼，把门摔上。该死的多管闲事的马尔科。


End file.
